wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Pikachu (SSB)
This is for Pikachu's appearances in ''Super Smash Bros. (series), for others uses, see Pikachu'' Pikachu In Smash Bros. games Pikachu, like Mario , Donkey Kong and Ness, has been a playable character in the series since Super Smash Bros. for the Nintendo 64. Super Smash Bros. For Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Super Smash Bros. Brawl Unveiled at E3 2006, Pikachu ( , Pikachū) is a character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Visually, Pikachu has barely changed at all from its Melee design, only being larger and touched up slightly. It has all of its moves from the first two games. It is in the High Tier and holds 12th position overall, at the top of the C tier, making it much closer to its original Top Tier status in Super Smash Bros, where it was ranked first place; as opposed to its Low Tier status in Melee where it is ranked sixteenth place. Super Smash Bros. Melee Super Smash Bros. Attributes Pikachu's most salient feature, as with its appearances in previous Smash Brothers games, is its speed. Pikachu also has good special move, excellent smash attacks and tilts, decent aerials (notably his neutral aerial), and moderate grabs. Pikachu's best metagame is played on the ground, at a medium range, where its smash attacks can be used to the fullest. Pikachu's up-smash is one of the strongest in the game and is excellent for KO's while its down-smash holds for multiple hits and has a high priority, functioning as a panic button of sorts for close encounters. The side smash is a good tool for edgeguarding and KO'ing near the side blast lines. As for specials, Skull Bash and Quick Attack are both good recovery techniques, although Skull Bash is easily punishable by edgeguarding. Quick Attack also opens options for mindgames, by confusing opponents about Pikachu's actions. Thunder is Pikachu's most well known move. Opponents will expect it of you, but the move is still one of Pikachu's best kill moves, killing reliably at 100%. Thunder Jolt is Pikachu's neutral Special, and is a useful move to keep most opponents at bay, as well as forcing them in the air. Pikachu's aerials are good. Fair and Nair are useful in combination with a short hop. Uair can be used as a semi-spike while Dair can be used to attack players juggling Pikachu. Bair is laggy when it hits the ground, but can be lag canceled in a full hop. It's long lasting, and has good priority, best used out of a fullhop. Pikachu's grabs are possible to chain-grab with, in certain situations. Down and Forward throws are mostly used for this, while Rear throws easily set up to an edgeguarding chance. Up throws can be used to combo into a Thunder on certain characters. Other tips for Pikachu are to maintain good DI and Tech skills, as well as good dodging skills. Pikachu's speed makes it imperative to keep moving and to always seek the high ground on stages with platforms. Since Pikachu's shield is so small and Pikachu so light, all of these skills are necessary to avoid being hit and racking up damage. If these techniques and advice are taken, it's possible to defeat any characters in Brawl. By no means accept this strategy completely, as Pikachu plays best with an improvised strategy, rather than set plans. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal * Neutral Attack - Attacks with its head. Can be held, or just pressed. 2% damage each hit. * Dash Attack - Tackles. Laggy in completion. 7% damage * Strong Side - Sticks both feet forward. 9% damage * Strong Up - Swings tail in an arc above itself. 7% damage * Strong Down - Does a quick tail whip. Can attack twice first tripping and then knocking away if you press it fast enough. 7% damage Smash Attacks * Side Smash - Pikachu charges bolt of electricity in front of it, causing a lot of knockback when released. Does 20% uncharged, but 28% charged. The further away you are, the less damage it does. * Up Smash - Flips very fast, attacking with its tail. 13% uncharged, 19% charged. Great move to use after Down Throw * Down Smash - Spins on the floor and releases electricity. 15% uncharged, 21% charged. Good move for racking up damage, and a reliable KO'er. Other *Ledge attack- Does a somersault that hurts opponents. 8% damage. *Over 100% ledge attack- Kicks up then whacks opponents with its tail.10% damage *Floor attack- Does a sweeper kick. 10% damage *Trip attack- Does a sweeper kick with its tail. 5% Aerial Attacks * Neutral Air - Spins in a ball. Still has hitboxes while on the ground. 12% damage * Forward Air - An electric drill-like move forward. Lags on the ground. 8% if all 4 hits make contact. * Back Air - Spins like a disc and hits multiple times. Lags on the ground. 11% damage if all hits connect. Good for chasing your opponents DI, very good priority. * Up Air - Swings tail while flipping forward. Certain tail frames send opponent away at an angle. 6% damage * Down Air - An electric drill-like move downward. Has hitboxes while on the ground. 12% damage. Lags on contact with ground, can be lag canceled if done while rising. Grabs & Throws * Pummel - Shocks opponent.Does about 2%. * Back Throw - Tumbles with opponent back and throws them back. * Forward Throw - Places opponent on back and electrocutes them forward. Can chain throw almost all characters * Up Throw - Headbutts opponent upward. * Down Throw - Slams on top of opponent. Can chain throw certain characters Special Moves Taunts Up: Pikachu creates rings of electricity around it, saying "Piiiiiii" Down:Pikachu rolls on his back and says,"Pikaaaahh!". Side:It waves both paws and says,"Pika,Pika!" Role In The Subspace Emissary A Pikachu is trapped in a Subspace lab, having its electric powers drained by a machine. Luckily, Zero Suit Samus finds and rescues the Pokémon. From this point onward, Pikachu tags along with Samus throughout the base of the Subspace Army. ]] When Samus reaches the area with her Power Suit, she and Pikachu are ambushed by two Shadow Bug clones of her Power Suit. After defeating them, Samus regains her Power Suit, and the two continue traveling throughout the base. Some time later, the duo are confronted by Ridley, who brutally damages Samus by dragging her across the wall. She is only saved by Pikachu's Thunder attack. The two must then fight Ridley. After defeating Ridley, Pikachu and Samus escape from the ruins and find a cave. Later they are seen running in the Ancient Minister's base, eventually bumping into him and the R.O.B. Squad. They are about to fight him but suddenly notice the Ancient Minister looking down as if he's sad. As they look at his sorrow, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Captain Falcon and Olimar find another entrance to the room they're in. Suddenly, a hologram of Ganondorf commands the R.O.B. Squad to use the remaining Subspace Bombs and attack the Ancient Minister. Together with the Ancient Minister, who is revealed to be a R.O.B. himself, the six heroes fight the Subspace Army, they escape on the Falcon Flyer and fight Meta-Ridley on it. Pikachu then aids the heroes throughout the rest of the adventure. Exclusive Stickers Costume Gallery Trivia *Pikachu's Wall Jump and Goggle costume were features of Pichu in Melee. In addition, Pikachu in the Pokemon series can only know Volt Tackle if they learned the move as a Pichu. These coincidences have led to theories that the Pikachu in ''Brawl is the evolved Pichu from Melee. *Pikachu is the only character in Brawl to have just four costumes where other characters usually have five or six. *Since there is no dent in its tail (as female Pikachu have), This confirms unofficially that the Pikachu in Brawl is male, despite being referred to as "it" however this wasn't revealed until after the release of brawl therefore it is unknown the only Pokemon to have its gender known is Lucario however it is a huge possibility that pikachu is male due to some of the alternate outfits. *Pikachu holds the world record for Co-op Target Smash!! Level 3 with Fox (completed in 4.58 seconds), and Level 4 with Yoshi (completed in 4.81 seconds). *When Pikachu gets a Dragoon or a Warpstar, Pikachu rides it as if it were surfing. This comes from certain Pikachus given away at events and/or for finishing certain Pokémon games, knowing the usually-unlearnable move Surf; in the 3D Pokemon games, Pikachu rides a surfboard to use the move. (This in turn may come from the Pokemon anime.) *When Pikachu's Thunder is used in mid-air, it won't go through a falling block, yet when used on the ground it will. *Interestingly, in the games, Pokémon were only allowed Four Special moves, but in Brawl, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Lucario all have five special moves (including Final Smashes), thus breaking the limit of special moves, despite Jigglypuff's and Lucario's Final Smashes, and Pikachu's standard special, not being actual moves from the game. *If Pikachu is standing at the end of a main platform (e.g. Final Destination) with its back to the edge, if its shield breaks, hold the opposite direction Pikachu is facing on the control stick; Pikachu grabs the ledge and cancels the dizzyness. *All of Pikachu's costumes make its skin tone change slightly. *Despite never appearing from a Poké Ball in the anime and only rarely doing so in the games, Pikachu's on-screen appearance is coming out of a Poké Ball. *If Pikachu uses or charges its forward smash with a battering item, it will have a straight face. If it does so with a Smash Ball, its face takes on an evil expression. *Like all characters, Pikachu's eyes glow when it has a Smash Ball. However, if it has a Smash Ball and its costume color is red, its eyes become red because of the color tint of its model (and even then, the color of its eyes in its default costume are still red). This also happens with Sonic to a lesser extent. *In the E3 2006, Pikachu didn't show its Final Smash like Mario, Kirby and Link did. *Pikachu and Jigglypuff are the only characters from the Pokémon series to be in every Super Smash Bros. game. *A glitch can happen with Pikachu when you use its Down Smash on a Rolling Crate, the crate can fly off the stage carrying Pikachu with it but not far off enough for it to be K.Oed. External links *Pikachu's page at www.smashbros.com *Pikachu's page at Smash Bros. Dojo!!. *Pikachu Character Guide at SWF Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters (SSBB) Category:Pokémon universe